Standard tables are rigid and fixed with solid tabletops, often of limited or finite utility within the home. Other tables offering versatile features often rely on multi-person modifications with cumbersome frames, material, hardware or tools to meaningfully transform. Traditional tables are relatively heavy with rigid, pre-specified leg positions and fixed cabinets/drawers. Weight becomes a problem with shipping, and set leg placement is limiting.
This table addresses the weight aspect by having openings/holes in the surface thus requiring less material, designed with movable legs, dual sided performance for versatile placement of legs or added shelf level as needed. With the table enclosed herewith featuring a reversible table structure, each side may be built upon for custom needs, and may also be individually defined and unique in character for decorative versatility. These aspects add enormous versatility within the context of ever-changing living and work spaces.